1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to a flat display, a backlight module and a driving method thereof, and more particularly to a flat display, a backlight module and a driving method thereof capable of resolving light intensity (or also named luminance) deficiency.
2. Related Art
As the 2D display technology becomes more and more matured, the 3D display technology is viewed as the product making a new era of display technology. Of the various breakthroughs in the 3D display technology, the 2D/3D image switching technology is critical for the existing image industries to enter the 3D image. The 2D/3D image switching technology enables the viewer to switch between the 2D display and the 3D display according to personal preference or the contents of the image. According to the existing 2D/3D image switching technology, when the display is switched to 3D image from 2D image, so that the transmittance of the displaying image will be decreased when generating a 3D image (for example, when the liquid crystal display shows the 3D image, a pair of glasses is needed to create the image parallax between the viewer's two eyes), but the light source is not adjusted simultaneously, so that the overall light intensity deteriorates. And the viewer will feel the 3D image darker which lower the image quality.